1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to electrode connectors that are used to attach medical equipment leads to electrodes on a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of such electrode connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of medical equipment that gather and process electrical signals generated from within a patient's body. For instance, an electrocardiogram instrument detects electrical nerve impulses generated by the heart. Those detected impulses are then converted into a graphical representation so that the heart's nerve impulses can be viewed and analyzed by a doctor. Many other pieces of medical equipment exist that detect electrical impulses from other organs of the body, such as the brain, lungs and uterus.
In order for a piece of medical equipment to detect an electrical impulse from within the human body, some type of electrical lead must be attached between the medical equipment and the body. The electrical lead must mechanically attach to the body so that an electrical impulse generated within the body can be transmitted into the electrical lead and back to the medical equipment.
There are many types of electrical lead terminations that engage a patient's body and receive electrical impulses. Some of these prior art terminations are intrusive, in that they have an electrode lead that penetrates the skin or is introduced within an orifice of the body. However, for many types of medical testing, such as electrocardiograms, passive termination electrodes are used. A passive termination electrode is typically formed as a conductive pad. The conductive pad is glued, strapped or taped to the skin. The passive termination electrode detects electrical impulses through the skin without having to penetrate the skin. Such prior art passive termination electrodes are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,548 to Riazzi, entitled Biomedical Electrode Having A Secured One-Piece Conductive Terminal.
Passive termination electrodes that attach to the skin come in a wide assortment of sizes and configurations depending upon the intended application of the termination electrode. Passive termination electrodes are manufactured in two primary styles. In one style, the electrode is provided with a snap protrusion that allows a wire lead to be attached to the electrode with a snap connection. In a second style of electrode, no snap protrusion is provided. Rather, the electrode is either provided with a flap or is partially peeled away from the skin to form a free flap. The flap is then engaged with an alligator clip that attaches the electrode to a wire lead.
The style of connection present on the passive termination electrode depends upon the manufacturer of the electrode and the intended purpose of the electrode. The style of the connection present on the passive termination electrode must be matched with the connector on the medical equipment being used. If a piece of medical equipment has leads with snap connectors, then electrodes with snap connectors must be used. Similarly, if a piece of medical equipment has leads with alligator clip connectors, then electrodes with flaps must be used.
The medical field is flooded with equipment that uses leads terminated either with allegator clip connectors or snap connectors. Although the leads of such equipment can be changed, it is far less expensive to simply use the electrodes that match the connector type. As a result, many health care providers must purchase electrodes of different styles in order to accommodate the different types of equipment being used.
In the prior art, there are many patents for various types of electrode connector designs. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,368 to Strand, entitled Electrode Connector and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,915 to Costello, entitled Nondeforming Electrode Connector, both show typical prior art alligator clip connector designs.
In an attempt to simplify the logistics of providing different connectors for different types of electrodes, connectors have been designed that can be attached both to electrode snap connections and electrode flap connections. Such prior art connectors are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,281 to Christensson, entitled Clasp Structure For Biomedical Electrodes. A problem associated with such prior art electrode connectors is that they are very complex to manufacture, and are therefore expensive. The electrode connectors on a piece of equipment are changed from time-to-time. In certain situations, the electrode connectors are replaced after every use. Thus, the cost of the electrode connectors is a large concern. Furthermore, in many prior art electrode connectors, the wire lead that attaches to the testing equipment is permanently attached to the electrode connector. As a result, the wires leads must be replaced each time the electrode connectors are replaced. This also adds significantly to the costs of operation.
Another problem associated with prior art electrode connectors is that they apply significant forces to the passive termination electrode as the electrode connectors are attached and detached from the electrode connectors. For instance, snap connectors must be pressed hard against a passive termination electrode in order to engage the snap connection with the passive termination electrode. This applied force often acts to move the passive termination electrode. Similarly, alligator clip connectors must be squeezed to open the jaws of the clip. Often, when a person's fingers try to fit around the alligator clip connector to squeeze it open, the alligator clip connector pulls on the passive electrode connector and pulls the passive electrode connector away from the person's skin.
A need therefore exists in the art for an electrode connector that is very inexpensive, yet can attach to both snap connection electrodes and flap connection electrodes.
A need also exists for a low cost electrode connector that can be easily detached from wire leads so that the electrode connector can be replaced without having to replace the wire leads.
Lastly, a need exists for an electrode connector with an improved attachment/detachment mechanism that allows the electrode connector to be attached and detached from an electrode connector without disrupting the electrode connector.
These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.